Some browsers, such as Mozilla Firefox, support link prefetching, which is a syntax that can be used in a loading/loaded webpage to provide a hint to a browser about what webpage and/or resource the browser should prefetch and cache in order to anticipate a user's likely navigation. For example, after the first webpage in a multi-page news article is loaded, the browser might pre-fetch and cache the second webpage on the basis of a link-prefetching hint in the first webpage.
By definition, link prefetching is developer-centric, rather than user-centric. That is to say, it does not make use of explicit/implicit user feedback, though present-day mobile and desktop computing devices provide numerous means for gathering such feedback.